


House Party

by Rinidaze00



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Bashing, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinidaze00/pseuds/Rinidaze00
Summary: Every year Sakura Haruno, the most popular girl in school, throws a summer break party. Sakura planned on confessing to Sasuke but will someone catch his eye before she can?Main pair: SasuNaru Side pair: KibaIno (sort of) Sakura bashing
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 162





	House Party

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't ship SasuNaru/NaruSasu, just don't read and keep hate comments to yourself!

Annually, one popular person from school throws a house party during summer break.

This year, like every year, it's Sakura Haruno. She invites the whole Senior class. She says she wants to see everyone together before we all separate for college and may never see each other again. Naruto knew that she would invite him. She only invited him because of Sasuke.

Since elementary, Sasuke and Naruto stuck together. You wouldn't see Naruto without Sasuke tagging along and vice versa. Sakura, obviously, has an unhealthy crush on him but she knew that Sasuke hardly went anywhere without Naruto so she decided that if she closer to Naruto, she has a chance of getting closer to Sasuke.

Everyone in school knows that's impossible. They know Sasuke has shown no interest in her since they were little. He even told her he sees no future between the two but she doesn't care. The reason she acts like this is because of the people she hangs out with.

One in particular is Ino Yamanaka. She hypes up Sakura in her fantasy land of Sasuke being madly in love with her but playing hard to get. It's sick how girls can think that way. Anyways, he just accept the invitation because Naruto has nothing better to do and he knows he'll get dragged into it by one of his friends.

Mainly Kiba will drag Naruto because of his crush on Ino. He's always finding ways to impress her. She tries to push him away but Kiba is super stubborn. Right now, he's coming up with jokes that will definitely impress the blonde.

Highly doubt that.

Naruto and Kiba walk inside the beach house Sakura's mother own and let's them throw the party. Kiba immediately splits as soon as he sees Ino talking to Temari by the punch bowl. Naruto snickers and moves around the crowd that is gathered in the middle of the living room. The music choice fits the theme at least. Sakura chooses the music and it's somewhat different than the others.

Looking around, he doesn't see Sasuke yet. He pulls out his phone to text him. Before sending, he feels muscular arms wrap around him. Tilting his head a little, Naruto stares into Sasuke's dark orbs, immediately hypnotized.

"Oh good you're here. Your wife is waiting for you by the pool," Naruto says as he points to Sakura that was sitting at a table outside by the pool.

Sasuke smirks as he moves his lips near Naruto's ear, "I thought you were my wife."

Naruto chuckles. He moves from Sasuke's grasp to fully face him, "Am I? I think that would make Sakura jealous. She has you in her sights."

"I'd rather feed myself to the sharks."

"Then I'll become a widow!"

Sasuke chuckles. He pulls Naruto closer to him, "Why don't we take this somewhere more private."

Naruto nods his head, afraid of speaking due to probably saying something stupid. Sasuke grabs his hand and they make their way upstairs to a secluded guest room. Closing the door, Sasuke shoves Naruto on the bed.

"Well aren't you in a rush."

"Well it's been awhile since the last time don't you think?"

Naruto smirks, "We did it yesterday. You can't last for more than an hour without me can you?"

"Shut up."

Sasuke presses his lips against Naruto's to shut him up and end the conversation. He pushes Naruto down on the bed to deepen the kiss. Hearing Naruto moan is music to Sasuke's ears. Wanting to hear more, he moves his left hand under his shirt, slowly moving it up his body, reaching his nipples.

Naruto arches his back from the Sasuke's cold but smooth hands caressing his body and nipples. He knows what Naruto wants but he's such a tease and Naruto hates it. He tugs on Sasuke shirt, wanting to take it off. Sasuke smirked into the kiss them pulls away to take off his shirt.

Naruto quickly raises his hands to roam Sasuke's pale and smooth body. Sasuke groans, loving the way Naruto's smooth hands move across his body. Naruto's hands move down towards his pants, trying to take off belt. Sasuke slaps his hand away and Naruto pouts.

"Not yet. You first."

"That's not fair."

"It's always fair."

Sasuke reaches for Naruto's shirt and Naruto raises his arms up so he can take it off. Sasuke pulls it off and immediately places his hands back on Naruto's body. He loves the way Naruto's body feels under his hands. He's as soft as a baby and smells like sunflowers. Sasuke feels like he's under a spell when he's near Naruto like this.

Getting hot and bothered, Naruto pulls Sasuke down by his hair to kiss him some more. The kiss was a little sloppy but they didn't care. They were lost in their own world and blocked everything around them out. Sasuke pulls Naruto's body closer to his and Naruto wraps his legs around Sasuke's waist for more friction.

They were so gone in their make out that they didn't hear the guest door open but they did hear a loud scream from what they assume it's a female. Separating from each other, they look at the person that interrupted them.

Of course, it's Sakura.

And she wasn't alone.

Kiba and Ino were also there. Kiba gives them a thumbs up and Ino was blushing. Sakura on the other hand, she's pissed. Naruto and Sasuke both get off of each other and quickly put on their shirts.

"What. The. Hell. Sasuke I thought-"

"Well you thought wrong. I told you before that I wasn't interested in you, Sakura."

Sakura gasped at Sasuke's response. Her shock quickly turned into anger when she turned her attention to Naruto. She approaches him with her raised hand, ready to hit him. Before she can, Sasuke grabs her hand.

"Didn't your parents teach you to keep your hands to yourself?"

Sasuke pushes her away from them and she falls to the floor and takes Naruto's hand, exiting the bedroom. Ino quickly goes to Sakura to help her up. Kiba taps Ino's shoulder to catch her attention.

"So is that a yes to a date?"


End file.
